


Flu Season Blues

by MorbidMotive15



Series: Sick Day [2]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Oneshot, Prequel, Sibling Fluff, Sick Fic, animaniacs fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidMotive15/pseuds/MorbidMotive15
Summary: A prequel to Sick Day. Wakko wakes up one morning to a nasty bit of the flu, and it's up to his big brother to take care of him.





	Flu Season Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a prequel to my other fic Sick Day.

Wakko Warner was never really a morning person to begin with. Sure once he got up and around a bit he would be up for almost anything, but getting himself to that point was a long and often complicated task. So when he woke up to a headache, chills and an upset stomach, he was even less thrilled than usual.

He pushed himself up with surprisingly weak arms and immediately reached for his blanket, which he wrapped around his shoulders as he made his way towards the kitchen. He could smell the sweet scent of freshly made waffles as he approached the hallway.

_Maybe if I eat, I'll feel a little better._

Unfortunately, that was not the case. The closer he got to the kitchen the more the smell made his stomach churn. He tightened his arms around his stomach and cringed when he entered the brightly lit kitchen, suddenly regretting not having worn his hat to shield his eyes. 

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." He heard his sister say, though he wasn't sure where from; he had decided to keep his head down so the light didn't reach his eyes as much.

He caught a glimpse of Yakko's leg and headed in his brother's direction. When he reached his destination he simply let his head fall onto his brother's shoulder.

"About time you showed up," Yakko said in response, "it's Waffle Wednesday." Wakko simply shook his head tiredly, causing Yakko to smirk. "No waffles? You must be sick!" Yakko joked, and placed his hand against his brother's head for effect, but he frowned slightly when he felt how warm his brother's temperature was. "Oh, you really are sick."

Wakko simply nodded and climbed onto his brother's lap, curling up against his chest as he soaked up as much body heat as he could.

"What's wrong?" Yakko asked, rubbing Wakko's back comfortingly.

"I have a headache, I'm freezing and hot all at the same time, my whole body hurts and I feel like I'm gonna puke."

"Mhmm." Yakko said. "Okay. Come on, you." Wakko felt him stand up and carry him somewhere; presumably the bedroom.

"Hey, aren't you going to help me clean up?" Dot protested, and Wakko cringed at how loud her voice seemed. 

Yakko didn't say anything, but he paused briefly and Wakko heard Dot sigh in exasperation. He could practically see the look his brother had given their little sister; it was a looked he'd received plenty of times himself. 

Wakko nuzzled his face into the crook of Yakko's neck, thankful that they had been created with warm fur instead of cold bare skin. He felt as Yakko stopped and leaned over slightly, and the next thing he knew he was being lowered into his bed. Yakko pulled the covers up and tucked him in tight, trying to make him warm as possible.

"Try and get some sleep," he said quietly, "and if you need anything, let me know. Okay?"

Wakko nodded, and with a loving stroke of his brother's hair, Yakko quietly left the room. 

 

...

 

Wakko did manage to get a little sleep, but he didn't feel any better after waking than he had the first time. In fact, his body didn't even give him time to get out of his bed before vomiting the contents of his stomach onto his lap. It was painful, and the smell alone made him feel sicker.

When it was finally over he just sat there for a moment, shocked at what he just happened, before doing the only thing his feverish, exhausted mind could think of.

He started to cry.

Out in the living room, Yakko had been reading the newspaper while Dot texted her friends when they heard Wakko's upset cries. Yakko all but threw the newspaper across the room as he darted towards the bedroom, Dot following close behind to make sure her older brother was alright.

When the two of them entered the bedroom and saw what had happened, Dot threw her hands over her mouth and nose and backed away while Yakko, took a second to gather himself before going over to his distressed brother. He grabbed a box of tissues off the bedside table and wiped Wakko's mouth as carefully as he could.

"Ssh, it's okay, Wakko." He said gently, trying to calm his brother down before he could make himself sick again. "Ssh, it's alright, it's okay." As Yakko threw the tissues away and gathered the comforter he did a quick once-over to see if any of the vomit had landed on the younger Warner, which thankfully, it hadn't. "I'll be right back." he said to his weeping brother. He spotted his trashcan near his bed and placed it on the bed next to Wakko. "Just in case. I'll be right back."

As Yakko left the room to throw the comforter in the wash, Dot went over to her brother and held his hand in her own. 

"Sorry you don't feel good, Wakko. I wish there was something I could do to help."

Wakko sniffled between tears and nodded. "I know. Thanks, Dot."

Shortly after, Yakko came back in with a small plastic cup filled with water. "Go ahead and rinse your mouth, Wak."

Wakko took the water and swished it around in his mouth a bit before spitting it into the trash can. Yakko then moved the bin back to the floor and guided Wakko into his bed instead.

"What if I throw up in your bed too?" He questioned.

"Don't worry about it, Wakko." Yakko said gently.

"Yakko?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you lay with me? Please?"

Yakko smiled a little. "What kind of brother would I be if I said no to my sick sib?"

As Yakko headed back to his bed, Dot spoke up. "Well If the two of you are going to be held up in here all day, can I at least see if my friends wanna hang out?"

"Go ahead, Dot." Yakko agreed. It wasn't fair to make her sit alone in the tower all day, and he didn't want to risk her getting sick also. "Just make sure to stay on our street if you leave the movie lot, and take your phone with you." Dot smile victoriously and thanked her brother before closing the door and running out of the tower.

Wakko pulled the covers up a bit further as Yakko laid down next to him. He snuggled into his brother's side and nestled his face into his brother's shoulder, gripping Yakko's fur gently and listening to his heartbeat.

Yakko wrapped his arms around his little brother and stroked his hair lovingly, helping him to feel comfortable enough to slip into a much needed slumber. Before long Wakko's breathing had slowed, and Yakko could feel soft tugs on his fur as Wakko snuggled closer to his brother.

Yakko couldn't help but smile a little, and with another feel of his little brother's still-overheated forehead, he pulled Wakko closer as he himself began to drift into a comforting sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos, comment or both if you liked it!


End file.
